Secret Non-Admirer/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Sam: We only have one hour left to publish everything so, to make the deadline we need to hurry. Rita: I don't get what's fun about publishing. I like reading newspapers not making them. Julia: Reading them, no way it's all about the pictures. That's what I like. Dory: Actually, I kind of like it. You can do cool things with photo editing. Julia: Yeah, whatever. Lilith: What do you guys think of this font? Michelle: Oh snap, this layout manager approves. Lilith: Our style blogger keeps me motivated. Sam: These are the pics we took yesterday. See. Julia: Hi, you mind if I borrow this? Will: Mmm uh, yeah sure. Be careful though. Julia: Okay, thanks bye. (takes camera) (Beautiful People laughing) Michelle: Shouldn't they be copy editing? Lilith: Or sitting in silence doing nothing? (Beautiful People continue laughing) Michelle: Hey guys can you keep it down? Tasha: Y'all take y'all somewhere we don't have to hear it. (laughing stops) Julia: I think you three would get a kick out of this. Especially Lilith. Tasha: Hmm. (takes camra from Julia) (The Indie Girls start look at the pictures on the camra) (Indie Girls gasp) Michelle: Uhh.. Lilith: Uhh.. Ahh, delete it, delete it now! Julia: No way! And lose my chance at revenge. I haven't forgotten what you did to me Platty-chelle. Lilith: Hand it over. (Goes for the camra and falls) Julia: You're not getting this cam back. This pic will be sure to spike Herald viewership. Don't you think? Come on girls. (Beautiful People leave yhe room) Lilith: I guess this is goodbye social life. Tasha: Don't say that Lilith. Lilith: Why not? If that photo goes public I'm ruined. Michelle: It won't go public I promise. Pink's Indie Girls: Pink's. (Lilith walks off) Michelle: Okay, oporation saving Lilith begins. (Michelle walks though the hallway and into the News Room (Michelle walks over to the computer) Michelle: Open up Piny Cloud. Photo gallery...next,next,next..there we are crisis averted all copies deleted from camra sync, bingo. Uh, hmm nice photo, nothing a little photo editing couldn't fix. (laughs maniacally) Lilith would love this.( starts editing photo of Julia) (Sam walks in) Michelle: Hmm, nice. Sam: Michelle? Michelle: (accidentally sends edited photo) Ahh! Sam: What are you doing here? Michelle: You know, paper stuff. Oh my gosh what's happening? Sam: You republished the entire Herald. You finished it earlier, remember? Michelle: You don't understand, I was editing a picture of Julia to look hidious. Sam: Why would you do that? Michelle: For Lilith. Sam: She asked you to do this? Michelle: No, why would it delete? Oh, no I'm gonna lose my scholarship. No, no, no, no. (faints) Sam: Fixed it. Michelle: Ah, you're my hero. (Hugs Sam) Thank you. Um, Sam? Michelle: I thought it would be fun to play around with Julia's picture. I wasn't going to publish it, not even Julia deserves that. Will: Hey guys, what are you up to? Sam: Oh not much, just finishing some stuff for the Hilde blog. Right Michelle. Michelle: Yeah, right finishing stuff. Okay guys gotta run. Bye Will. Sam: All right, see you Michelle. Piny Student 1: Oh my gosh, did you see the pictures? Piny Student 2: Yeah, someone at the Hearld went totally crazy. Piny Student 3: How on earth was that picture even published. Michelle: Oh, no Lilith. Oh, Lilith I heard about the picture this is.. Lilith: Awesome. Michelle: What, this wasn't supposed to be pop. I mean it shouldn't be in the Herald. Lilith: Julia, how are you doing? You look great in The Herald. Julia: You won't get away with this Lilith. Michelle: It was supposed to be deleted. Lilith: It wasn't me I swear. Julia: Oh yeah, who was it then? So this your dirty revenge after our little talk at the newspaper? Get ready for so serious payback. Madame Forbes: Good morning students may The Herald stuff please make their way to my office in the next 3 minutes and 40 seconds. Madame Forbes: If the artist behind this unfortunate mess does not confess by the end of the day I'm afraid we'll have to discontinue the Herald. Indefinately. Julia: Oh, Madame Forbes, I wonder who could hate me so much that they would do this to me. Madame Forbes: So, is our brave artist going to confess? Okay then, if I don't get a confession by tommorow I'll have to close the Herald. (Will and Sam leave Madame Gorbes' office) Will: Do you think it was her? Sam: Michelle? No way dude she'd lose her scholarship. (Michelle, Lilith and Julia walk out of Madame Forbes' office) (Julia screams) Lilith: well I guess it won't be that bad. (Lilith is walking down the hall with her hands full the suddenly trips over a puddle of water) (Julia takes Lilith's glasses and throughs them in the pond) (Julia serves the ball toward Lilith but it hits the ground and pops) Lilith: Guys, Julia's making my life a living hell. Michelle: She'll get over it soon right. Julia: Listen four eyes, publishing that picture is the worst mistake you have ever made. Lilith: But Julia, I swear I didn't do it. Julia: Do you hear something girls. Dory: Yeah, Lilith is talking to you she says she's innocent. Tasha: Back off Julia, it wasn't Lilith Julia: And how would you know that missy? Tasha: Because it wasn't. Was it? Lilith: Of course not. Michelle: Oh no, oh no, oh no. Coach Spencer: Girls, less talking more playing. Julia: Sorry Coach Spencer we're done here. (walks over to Lilith) We are so not done. Lilith: Hey Michelle, can I come in? Michelle: Of course. How are you? Are things with Julia getting better. Lilith: Nope, but that's not the worst part. The thing that worries me is that I'm actually innocent. Michelle: Well, mabey if you explain it to Madame Forbes. Lilith: Explain what? I'm innocent I don't know how all this happened. (Lilith leaves the room) Michelle: It was me. (Lilith comes back) Lilith: What? Michelle: Haha, you're not going to believe this. Uh, this is hysterical um when I deleted the slushie picture the photo of Julia poped up and I couldn't help myself. Then Same came in. Oh, big scare then I published it by mistake. Lilith: What!? Michelle: I just wanted to change it so we could have some laughs. Lilith: Are you say you knew all this time I was innocent? Michelle: Yeah, well sorry Lil. Lilith': Seriously? Michelle: Okay, it totally was a big deal. It was an accident. Then, Madame Forbes called us. Lilith: You should go to Madame Forbes Michelle. Now. Michelle: I'm so sorry Lil. (Michelle walks away) (Michelle is walking to Madame Forbes' office and as she approaches she sees Sam leaving Madame Forbes Office) Michelle: Huh? Madame Forbes: I must say I am suprised your newspaper and your staff will be grateful for your confession. (Michelle sees Sam washing windows) Michelle: You don't deserve to be here. Sam: Hey, it's not that bad. Michelle: But it was me who edited Julia's picture. Sam: Well technically I'm the one who pulled the plug. Besides, I didn't want you to lose your scholarship. Michelle: Okay Michelle, do what you have to do. (Kisses Sam on the cheek) (Michelle goes and explains what happened to Julia) Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes